undisclosed
by bblaster
Summary: Maura's internal thoughts.   Proper summary is inside, rated T for later chapters.


**This is a little short story that was derived from a song I was listening to, from the Muse. I heard this song and immediately thought of Rizzoli and Isles, relationship stuff. Grammar mistakes are mine, for I hope the mistakes if any, are not too much of a distraction. I tried to write in Maura's point of view. However, she is more complex than I thought! I give much respect to those who can write her voice. Anyway, enjoy =)**

* * *

_This month has to be one of the toughest cases our department has been apart of in a while. Two homicides involving children, how can anyone take away a life let alone one involving a child? I am however, happy that the case was solved and there were not any more innocent children involved. Satisfied with a job well done along with exhaustion taking a toll, I go home to feed Bass while debating if I should make something to eat or order take out. As I glance through the variety of menu's deciding on what to eat I hear a knock at the door. I know who it is before I look through the peephole. _

_I look nonetheless to confirm that it is indeed Jane standing there looking down. I open the door and I cannot help but smile at her. She is my best friend and every time I see her it makes me feel a sense of tranquility and happiness. Something I have never felt with anyone else. I wonder if she_ feels the same?

_She has to right? _

_I know this case has taken a toll on her. Aside from her outward appearance of fatigue settling in, I know something is bothering her. She is sitting on couch across from me rubbing the scars on her hands seemingly to be lost in thought. Meanwhile, lost in my own frame of mind I am trying to figure out how best to comfort her. Taking away her suffering she is trying to hide from me. She tries to put up a barrier around me not letting me inside; her anguish lets her be cold and loveless. _

_I will not let her be denied of love, not my love._

_I want to soothe her and for her to trust me; for I know that this is not about friendship anymore. It has been more than that; I can deduce that this has been for a while now. I want to take away the hurt in her heart and to replace it with my love. While exorcising the demons from her past and replacing her hurt with the happiness she deserves that I know I can bring her. She may be able to deceive others that she is tough and can handle anything that comes her way, but I know she wants someone to comfort her, and let her know everything will be all right._

_I want to be that person._

"Maura?"

_Her raspy voice is breaks the silence that had settled in the room and in my thoughts since we both took our sides on the couch. I know better than to question what is bothering her, for when she is ready she will tell me. In order for her to trust me I know she needs to have control. _

"Yes?" I reply, not realizing I had not addressed her yet.

"I'm hungry, wanna go grab something to eat?"

* * *

_I laugh, I somehow knew she would not divulge what is bothering her so easily. _

"Of course Jane." "Actually, I was about to order some take out before you came over."

_I stand up and make my way back to the kitchen counter and once again peruse through the menus._

"What would you like to eat?" I ask while glancing over at Jane.

_Jane stands up, closing the distance to where I stand taking the menu from my grasp. Her fingers brush against mine in the process and I notice my breathing hitch. Trying to disguise what just happened. I quickly pick up another menu and pretend to read it while getting my breathing and body under control. _

"Chinese sounds good." Jane says smiling at me revealing me her dimples at first then she suddenly has a perplexed look on her face.

"What?" "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask nervously

" Did ya learn a new trick?" Jane replies in an amused tone while pointing at the menu that I am holding upside down.

_I am slightly embarrassed by my antics and can feel a blush creeping up on my face. I smile sheepishly trying to will my vasodilators from being further stimulated. Knowing I cannot lie, instead, I ask Jane to order and I excuse myself._

_

* * *

_A/N: Suggestions and comments are welcome :)


End file.
